Equilibre Familial
by xLostInTheSun
Summary: A la différence de son père et de beaucoup d'hommes qui refusaient tout simplement de ne pas avoir leur mot à dire dans les affaires de leurs femmes et de leurs filles, Fergus savait très bien qu'il fallait laisser à Elinor et Merida le temps de mettre les choses à plat et de trouver un terrain d'entente.


**A/N : Je suis allée voir _Brave _hieret si le film a effectivement des défauts, j'ai été choquée par le nombre de personnes qui se plaignent qu'il ne présente pas de personnage masculin fort. On passera sur le fait que bien souvent, c'est la croix et la bannière pour trouver un personnage féminin fort mais que là ça ne dérange personne, pour tout de suite demander : euh, vous êtes sûr qu'on a vu le même film ? Parce que si Fergus est certes un élément de comic relief, c'est aussi carrément le père et le mari idéal et c'est un vrai BAMF et je veux le même à la maison.**

* * *

S'il avait été encore en vie, son père aurait été en furie. Il aurait tapé du poing sur la table, décrétant d'un ton qui ne souffre pas la discussion que Merida n'avait rien à dire et que si elle s'obstinait à croire que son avis comptait plus que les affaires du Royaume, elle passerait les semaines suivantes enfermées à double-tour dans sa chambre. Il se serait ensuite tourné vers Elinor, remarquant avec dédain qu'elle avait lamentablement échoué dans le seul rôle qui était le sien il l'aurait qualifiée de mauvaise mère, décriant l'indépendance de Merida et argumentant que le comportement des triplés était plus que dépassé. Il aurait rappelé qu'à leur âge, si son fils avait fait le quart des dégâts que Harris, Hubert et Hamish passent leur temps à semer, il aurait passé trois jours au cachot après avoir pris une série de coup. Et il aurait d'ailleurs fini par s'adresser à son fils, et il lui aurait dit qu'il n'avait pas l'étoffe d'un Roi, qu'il aurait mieux valu que les clans en choisissent un autre car avec lui à la tête de la Calédonie, le Royaume ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Il aurait pris pour preuve son rôle en apparence passif dans l'éducation de ses enfants, et sa reluctance à lancer des offensives dans les pays qui se trouvaient au-delà des mers.

Mais son père n'était plus là, et c'était pour Fergus une bénédiction. Il avait eu assez à faire dans son enfance avec les perpétuels reproches, les coups quotidiens et la méchanceté généralisée de son père pour en reprendre une part étant adulte, merci bien. Pourtant, les journées les plus mouvementées, Fergus avait toujours l'impression de sentir le regard accusateur de son père sur lui. Il ne doutait pas que La mort ne serait pas assez pour empêcher le vieux de se mêler de tout, mais la plupart du temps, Fergus n'y pensait pas. Mais en des jours comme ceux-ci, il sentait le poids de son père autour de son cou.

Au cours du diner, Elinor avait annoncé à leur fille unique que ses prétendants arriveraient le lendemain. Et, bien évidemment, Merida s'était opposée à l'idée. Elle ne voulait pas se marier, encore moins avec quelqu'un qu'elle n'aurait pas choisi, même si la paix et l'équilibre du Royaume en dépendaient. Fergus ne doutait pas que sa fille s'importait de leur peuple, mais il savait très bien que dire qu'elle n'avait que leurs intérêts à l'esprit était très loin de la vérité. Rien n'intéressait vraiment Merida si cela n'incluait pas son arc, Angus et les plaines calédoniennes.

Les deux femmes de sa vie avaient rapidement monté le ton, Merida finissant par quitter la pièce d'un pas enragé, et les triplés avaient fait en sorte que Fergus ne puisse rien faire pour essayer de les calmer.

Non pas qu'il aurait essayé.

Fergus avait depuis longtemps compris qu'il ne servait à rien de s'interposer entre Elinor et Merida. Quand ces-deux là décidaient de se disputer, rien ne pouvait vraiment les calmer, pas même leur Roi. Et Fergus s'en accommodait par ailleurs très bien. Non pas qu'il fuyait l'éducation de ses enfants, bien au contraire. Il était après tout celui qui avait offert à sa fille son tout premier arc, quand elle était haute comme trois pommes et qu'il avait encore sa jambe. Mais, n'en déplaise à son père, il avait toujours pensé que jouer les forces de l'ordre n'avait jamais mené à quoi que ce soit. Si l'on excluait les assassinats, parce qu'à force de se mettre tout le monde à dos, c'était ce qui pendait au nez des tyrans – le père de Fergus avait bien été placé pour le savoir. Il n'avait peut-être que dix ans à l'époque, mais il avait bien vite compris que son père n'était pas vraiment mort à la chasse.

Son père, qui aurait qualifié de laxisme au mieux, d'incompétence au pire, la philosophie de son fils qui voulait que certaines affaires ne le concernaient tout simplement pas et qu'il n'avait pas à essayer de se forcer une place dans ses débats. Il avait beau être Roi, il n'était pas un Dieu surpuissant et ses compétences pas infinies – et il n'y avait pas de quoi en avoir honte. Bien sûr, on pourrait avancer que le fait que Merida refuse de se marier mettait le Royaume en danger, et que ça devenait automatiquement du ressort de Fergus de s'en occuper car son rôle était de protéger le Royaume de tous les dangers, coûte que coûte. Mais Fergus avait beau ne pas se mêler de leurs histoires, il savait très bien que le refus de Merida découlait aussi d'une incompatibilité de caractère avec celui de sa mère. La jeune fille voyait la vie d'une manière si différente que celle de sa mère qu'il était cûr qu'un jour ou l'autre, toutes leurs petites disputes finiraient par éclater dans un vrai conflit.

Et à la différence de son père et de beaucoup d'hommes qui refusaient tout simplement de ne pas avoir leur mot à dire dans les affaires de leurs femmes et de leurs filles, Fergus savait très bien qu'il fallait laisser à Elinor et Merida le temps de mettre les choses à plat et de trouver un terrain d'entente. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne les aiderait pas à y arriver, bien sûr – après tout, ce mariage était réellement important pour la stabilité de son pays, et surtout, il les aimait trop pour les voir rester fâchées trop longtemps. Mais ce n'était pas à lui de mener cette discussion.

Son père lui aurait répété encore et encore quel mauviette il faisait. Il l'aurait appelé « Femme », comme si en être une avait été la pire chose qui soit. Mais Fergus aurait simplement souri, parce qu'il savait : il était un bien meilleur homme que son père ne l'avait été, et c'était parce qu'il avait appris qu'être un homme, c'est aussi savoir qu'il y a des choses qui n'ont pas besoin d'être réglées par la virilité. C'était peut-être trop féminin pour son père, mais Fergus savait que c'était là que résidait le secret de l'équilibre de sa famille.


End file.
